


Five Things Peter Does That Stiles Thinks Are Sweet, And One That Freaks Him The Hell Out

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: Unbalanced 'verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creeper Peter, Creepy Fluff, Dark Stiles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter's first Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Peter Does That Stiles Thinks Are Sweet, And One That Freaks Him The Hell Out

**1**  
Peter is outside his window every morning when Stiles wakes. He doesn’t actually know how much of the night Peter spends out there, he’s never once managed to catch him arriving. But every morning without fail he’s crouched on the sloping roof outside Stiles’ room. He doesn’t come in, and most of the time he doesn’t talk. He just sits there and watches Stiles get dressed, nods and smiles when Stiles talks to him.

The first time they have a row, Stiles pours oil on the tiles, and when that doesn’t work, carefully loosens a few. Peter slides, and nearly falls, but he doesn’t give up, and Stiles gets dressed in the bathroom for a week.

 

 **2**  
Clothes periodically disappear from Stiles’ room. He’s never actually confronted Peter about it, but he knows that’s who takes them. Eventually they return, a little stretched and smelling faintly of Peter’s skin and aftershave. Stiles can only sleep now if he’s wearing one of the shirts.

 

 **3**  
People don’t often hit on Stiles, which is a good thing, because Peter takes possessive boyfriend to a whole new level. Stiles knows he should mind that the nice girl from the grocery store reported to the sheriff that she’d been getting threatening phone calls, or that the boy with the dark eyes who Stiles got talking to in the book store woke up the next morning to find a dead raccoon on his pillow, but honestly, he thinks it’s kind of sweet. And he did tell that woman’s husband she was cheating on him when she wouldn’t stop looking at Peter, so he figures they’re even.

 

 **4**  
If Stiles leaves essays or schoolwork lying around when he goes to bed, or out, when he comes back to them they’ll have been neatly corrected, critiqued and marked. It’s actually kinda useful, but Scott declares it the creepiest thing Peter’s done to date, worse even than threatening anyone who smiles at Stiles.

“It’s like he thinks he’s your dad,” Scott says, and Stiles spends the evening watching Daddy kink porn to help him decided how he feels about that.

 

 **5**  
Stiles doesn’t have any definite proof, but he’s pretty sure Peter touches him when he’s sleeping. Not when they’re sharing bed, that’s fine, but when Stiles thought he was alone. He wakes up sometimes to find his bedroom window unlocked, vague memories of gentle hands stroking his face, and, once, semen drying in his shorts. He doesn’t actually mind, but he’s careful not to mention it to anyone, because he’s pretty sure Peter could go to prison for that shit. (And if Stiles is honest with himself, he’d be doing the same thing if Peter didn’t live on the top floor of a towerblock.)

 

 **+1**  
There’s a box of chocolates in Stiles’ bag. They definintely weren’t there the night before, but he hadn’t actually checked it before he left that morning, so they have to have been put in some time in the night.

They’re in a red heart-shaped box with Happy Valentine’s Day written on it. Stiles is officially freaked out.

Erica cooes when she sees them. “Aw, that’s so sweet of him,” she says, smiling. “I didn’t know Peter was romantic!” For some unknown reason Erica seems to approve of Peter and Stiles’ relationship. Stiles can’t work out why.

“It’s not sweet,” Stiles tells her. He grabs Allison as she walks past and waves the box at her. “Allison back me up, Peter giving me chocolates is not sweet!”

Allison shrugs. “Scott gave me chocolate,” she says, as though that answers his question.

“Yes, but Scott gave them to you because he wanted to make you happy, not to psyche you out. Plus you know he won’t have poisoned them!”

“Even Peter wouldn’t…” Allison begins, then trails off. “Would he?”

“I don’t know!” Stiles exclaims. “And he knows I don’t know. And now I’ve got these delicious chocolates and I don’t know if I can eat them!”

Erica shakes her head in awed horror. “That is sick,” she says, and Stiles honestly can’t tell if she’s shocked or impressed.

Allison slings and arm around his shoulders. “Look at this way,” she says reassuringly. “This is surely proof that you two were meant for one another.”

(In his apartment, Peter opens the neatly wrapped package that arrived in the post to find an insulated lunchbox containing a bloody heart. He thinks it’s from a pig. He’s still laughing about it six hours later when Stiles arrives.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please comment and leave kudos, and do check out the rest of the series.
> 
> Find my on tumblr at Gluttonforpunsihment (fics, and fic recs) and lentilswitheverything (general fandom reblogging)


End file.
